


Dare Me

by futurepixxels



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurepixxels/pseuds/futurepixxels
Summary: You meet Murdoc one night and he hires you to help out the band, so you get to move to Kong Studio to torment and Be tormented by the one and only Sex God Murdoc Niccals! Congratz (Will eventually include some NSFW, I'll leave warnings when that'll happen though)I'll try to use gender neutral terms so CALL ME OUT if i slip up (but please be nice about it i cry easily). I also thrive off of attention so please leave any feedback at all. Enjoy!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was posted on tumblr (futurepixxels, hmu). Tell me if ur here cause of that I'd love to talk to some new people

It was a Tuesday night, just barely reaching 11 pm, and yet there you sat, one of no more than ten sad patrons in a musty bar at the edge of town. The barkeep was off polishing glasses near the sink as you polished off your third and final drink of the night. You were just about to get up and leave when you felt a presence come up and sit in the stool besides you.  
“Why don’t I top that off for you, love?”, a gravely voice asked. The man besides waved the barkeep over, but you raised your own in protest. “I was actually just leaving,” you stated dully, moving to get up and move out for good. However, the man reached out and grabbed your arm before you could get up. “Just share a drink with me, one drink! You can’t take off an leave me here as the only sane bloke in this bar,” he retorted, gesturing to the others in the bar.  
You squinted at this greasy old man who definitely didn’t seem the least bit sane, and was still holding your arm with his claw like fingers. Yet, despite his oddly green complexion and obvious poor hygiene there was something intriguing about this mysteriously forward stranger that made you sit back down in your bar stool and allow him to buy you another drink.  
One more drink turned to two, then two more until you had lost count and began to get a far more pleasant level of drunk. You had learned that the stranger was Murdoc Niccols of Gorillaz, hence the familiarity you had felt when he had first spoken to you. Presently he was telling you yet another crazy story from his past, something about a submarine and giant manatee, but your head was too fuzzy and you weren’t paying attention to the story at all. “I think… I’d better go home,” you interrupted, wobbling out of your stool and placing a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder to stable yourself as you stood.  
“Ah, yeah, somewhere more private,” Murdoc said with a suggestive chuckle. He downed the rest of his drink and got up with you. “I’ll call us a cab.”  
“No, I mean by myself. I didn’t come to this dumb bar to get picked up by anyone, and I may be drunk but I am not hooking up with you.”  
Murdoc laughed, enjoying watching you drunkenly try to tell him off. “Well if ya didn’t come here solely for the purpose of going home with me why are you here? Hard day at the office? Boyfriend left ya? I bet I could make ya forget all about your troubles...” You wanted to slap that slimy, shit-eating grin off his face, but decided that maybe telling him the truth would shut him up.  
“Well, actually, I did have a real shit day today. I got fired. Out of nowhere! No warning, no signs, nothing. And now if I don’t find a job in this shitty economy and this shitty small town I’m going to lose my shitty apartment and go homeless. So unless you’ve got a job offer for me, I’d appreciate it if you got out of my way so I could just go home.”  
Your anger filled, painfully true confession had done nothing if not further entertain Murdoc and you were just about to shove past him to leave when he opened his mouth to respond. “Well, it’s not quite a job offer in the traditional respect but I do have an offer you won’t be able to refuse.” Not wanting to give into this egotistical man’s showboating you thought about telling him to fuck off and leaving without hearing the offer. However, your curiosity got the better of you as you sighed and crossed your arms in front of your chest. “Fine, I’ll bite. What’s the offer?”  
“Come work with us. I’ve been needing a sort of… assistant, yeah, to help me with certain activities I can’t quite do on my own.” The way this proposition was put forward was so off putting it made you want to retch. “I am not going to join you on tour as your own personal fuck buddy. No thank you, you’ve made your offer, now goodbye.” You tried to shove past him but he stuck out his arm to stop you.  
“Come on love, it was a joke. See? Harmless. Truthfully though, we have been needing an assistant of sort. For the band, not just me. Better? You’d hardly need to see me, though I wouldn’t mind getting to see a little bit more of you,” the slimy man finished with a smirk, eyeing you up and down hungrily. The look sent a not altogether unpleasant feeling to your stomach which you attempted to cover with a groan and roll of your eyes.  
You couldn’t deny that the offer was appealing. Getting to work and travel with a famous band? Not have to worry about making payments on a tiny garbage apartment working a job you despised? And a small, twisted part of you got excited at the prospect of getting to spend more time with Murdoc Niccols. After a little bit more deliberation (and a little extra in an attempt to make the green man sweat), you nodded defeatedly. “Yeah, okay, fine,” you huffed. “I can be your guys’ assistant.”  
Murdoc grabbed your shoulders excitedly and planted a smacking kiss on your lips which you immediately tried to spat away. “Well sit back down, love!” He called, pulling you back into your bar stool and waving the barkeep over. “This news calls for another drink!”


	2. welcome to Kong Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Kong Studios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a boring, short chapter. I'm working on the third chapter rn though and will post it as soon as it's finished. It'll be longer and more exciting I promise!!!

The next day you woke up with a throbbing pain in your head but excitement in your heart. It was fast, but today you were moving in with the Gorillaz, leaving behind your mediocre life and beginning a new one. You fake-gagged at your attempt to be sappy and picked up your meager set of belongings, leaving your apartment without once looking back.   
The trip was a long, confusing one. Once you were at the door you didn’t bother to knock or ring the bell, barging in like it was your home (cause it was now) to find a startled 2D standing in the hallway adjacent with a piece of toast in his hand. “Uh, ‘ello,” he said, uncertain. “Who are you?” You set your bags down and took a look around the place. A dump. “Uh, Murdoc just hired me… I’m supposed to move in today?” There was an odd smell coming from somewhere in the house but you couldn’t really complain. It was a hell of a lot bigger than your last place at least.   
“Ah, I see you made it safely,” Murdoc exclaimed, shoving past 2D to get into the room. “Good ta see ya again, love. Lemme give ya the grand tour of the place, leave your bags, 2D’ll handle ‘em.” You followed as he quickly began to lead you back down the hallway, waving a quick goodbye to 2D as you passed.   
With so many different rooms and hallway in the mansion that was Kong Studios the tour didn’t do much except further convince yourself that you would definitely be getting lost. A lot. Luckily the directions to your own room were simple enough and when you came upon it you gave a little gasp. It was big. “Wow,” you said, going in and walking the perimeter of the room. “I’ve never had a room that was this big. And a king size bed?” You flopped down on the bed and sighed. Murdoc leaned against the doorway with a smirk on his face as he watched.   
“If you need any help breakin’ in that bed you know where to find me,” he said, causing you to snort loudly at the idea. “Yeah right,” you responded coolly. “Well I’ve gotta get unpacked now so where are my bags…?” You got up and headed towards the doorway to look but Murdoc stuck his arm out to block you from leaving.   
“Not so fast, love.” He growled softly. You were so close to him you could feel the breath of his words on your neck and it sent shivers down your spine. You held your breath as you waited for what he was about to say next. “You’re only here because I gave you a job, and that job starts right now.”   
Your heart raced as you turned to face him. “Oh? And what can I do for you?” You asked coyly. Murdoc snickered but turned around, beckoning you to follow. “I’ve got a few songs written up that I want fresh eyes to take a look at.”   
You followed, more than slightly annoyed that the little exchange had left you so hot and bothered when it seemed to leave Murdoc completely unphased. He was supposed to be the one lusting after you anyways, right? As you continued to follow after you tried to shake the feelings that this old man’s ass in those tight black jeans were giving you. But even as you tried to tell yourself to toss those feelings away you couldn’t help but think about how his lips would feel on yours, his hands on your body and that tongue..   
The two of you had finally reached the studio room and you shook the thoughts out of your head as Murdoc ushered you in before him. I just need to get laid. You concluded, deciding to go out to a bar and hook up with a stranger to get all of this out of your system. Great. You thought, trying not to let anything show on your face as Murdoc took off his jacket to reveal a ratty old tank top that rode up a bit when his arms were over his head. First day here and you were already a wreck. This should be fun.


End file.
